They Say Opposites Attract
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Rated for cursing. Carla has a serious crush on someone in the bar, and Sam can't figure out who it is. Better than it sounds.


Peggi-I don't own Cheers, as you can tell. If I did own it I would be rich and I wouldn't be sitting here at three in the morning typing a ficcy for it.  
  
Authoress Notes: Okay, just for a little fun and flavor, both Rebecca and Diane are working at the bar, Sam still owns Cheers, John Hill still owns Melville's, and a certain Norman has a job working as an accountant for a very important firm that was just built a block away from the bar. That said, on with chapter one. R&R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Woody dried the glasses and placed them in the rack, readying them for usage from the guests at the well-known bar in Boston, known only as Cheers. Rebecca walked swiftly into the bar and tied her apron around her waist. She was apparently angry for some unknown reason.  
  
"Why, Miss Howe, you look nice today!" Woody exclaimed with a great deal of enthusiasm.  
  
"Whatever" Rebecca replied with indifference.  
  
Carla walked in from the poolroom.  
  
"So, how'd the date go last night?" she asked, knowing well that it had been a bad night for Rebecca.  
  
"Oh! You had a date last night?" Woody excitedly asked.  
  
"Yeah. This rich jerk who was in the bar yesterday asked me to go out with him." She replied.  
  
"Bad in bed?" Carla asked her.  
  
"No, he wasn't." She replied.  
  
"No, I meant you." Carla chimed as she smirked.  
  
CHEERS THEME SONG  
  
Everything seemed normal in the bar. Norm was on his stool at the corner of the bar, Cliff beside him informing the guests of Cheers that a goldfish has a memory span of three seconds, which everyone was trying to disregard. Diane was serving drinks, Rebecca was carrying around her cigar box, which was just about all she did everyday, and Frasier and Lilith were at a table talking. They were planning a day trip to the lake so Fredrick could experience the great outdoors. Sam was flirtatiously twirling the hair of a tall brunette around his fingers, and Woody was conversing about the farm he lived at to a very bored customer who only wanted his martini before he fell asleep in his chair. But someone was missing. Carla was no where to be found. Finally when Sam got the number of the brunette who turned out to be Amy Johnson, he took the piece of paper into his office to put it in his 'little black book'. When he opened the door he saw none other than Carla. She was dialing a number on the phone and her back was opposite the door. Sam was about to say something to her when she began to talk. When she spoke it was in a voice Sam had never heard before. It was very seductive and not anything like her own.  
  
"Hey there. It's me again. It's too bad you aren't home, 'cause I really wanted to talk to you in person. You're hanging out at that bar again, aren't you? If I can ever catch you at home, maybe we can make plans to go somewhere. Maybe we can be alone. Just you and me. Think about it. Bye, my sexy baby."  
  
Sam closed the door behind himself as he walked in. Carla turned around in surprise as she saw her friend standing behind her.  
  
"Sammy?! How much did you hear?!" she asked, still in shock.  
  
"Oh, not too much.everything. Everything from 'Hey there' to 'Bye, my sexy baby'."  
  
"SAMMY! IF YOU SAY ONE WORD I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT!"  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"It's none of your goddamn business!"  
  
"Carla? What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Just don't mention it to ANYBODY! You got that?"  
  
"It's someone in the bar, isn't it? And if I say anything, the person you left that message for will know it was you?"  
  
"Just please don't tell anyone."  
  
"But can't you just tell me who it is? I probably don't even know him."  
  
"He's a regular here. But I can't tell you. I know you can't keep a secret Sammy."  
  
And with that Carla walked out of Sam's office, leaving the bar owner confused, as well as wondering who Carla's secret crush could possibly be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peggi-Well, not as good as I thought it would be, but then again it's really late, so I guess I'm not up for my best writing. Can you blame me? Well, please please let me know how it was, and keep this in mind. I am only a ninth grader, so my vocabulary is kind of.well.let's just say it's not extensive. 


End file.
